


No one Hurts Dean Winchester's Brother

by Dean_hugs_Sammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Gen, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_hugs_Sammy/pseuds/Dean_hugs_Sammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about what happens when someone hurts Dean's little brother. Dean is 5, Sam is 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one Hurts Dean Winchester's Brother

John eyed his oldest son warily through the rear view mirror. Dean was buckled up in the backseat of the Impala, looking out of the window with a miserable expression on his young face. The five year-old had just been at the dentist and Dean had hated every second of it. John knew it hadn't had as much to do with the fact that Dean didn't like dentists but more with the fact that he had been forced to be away from his baby brother.

"Dean, we'll be there in ten minutes tops." John said to his sulking son.

Dean tore his eyes away from the window for a second to glance at John, before returning to look outside. John sighed before focusing on the road in front of him. A few days ago, John had helped Mrs. Crane (an elderly lady whose biggest love was her cat Mr. Toto) rescue her cat that had stranded on her rooftop. Mrs. Crane had been really grateful and after John had turned down her offer about a cup of tea, he had promised he would let her babysit if the option ever came up. So that was why John had dropped his youngest son off in Mrs. Crane's care after Dean had fallen and banged his front teeth against the coffee table.

"Don't worry, Mr. Toto and I will take good care of little Sammy." Mrs. Crane had promised as she'd held the chubby little baby in her arms and waved goodbye.

Sam had been anything but happy when John had walked back to the car where Dean had pressed his nose against the window to get a last glimpse of his little brother. Mrs. Crane had luckily diverted Sam's attention by waving a teddy bear in front of him, so John had happily taken off with the feeling that his youngest was left in good care while they were gone. Dean - on the other hand - had been quiet and upset ever since, and John was relieved that his sons would soon be reunited so he didn't have to watch the distress his oldest son was clearly going through. To be honest, John couldn't wait to get back to Sammy either. It was the first time since Mary's death that they'd ever been separated and Sam was still just a baby.

John pulled the car over in front of Mrs. Crane's house and Dean immediately unbuckled and reached for the door handle.

"You wait for me, Dean. You hear me?" John asked in a gruff voice and Dean nodded before he reluctantly let go of the door handle again.

John sighed and stepped out of the car, rounded the back of the Impala and opened the backdoor so Dean could get out. He grabbed his son's hand and together they walked towards Mrs. Crane's front door.

"You think Sammy is okay, daddy?" Dean asked and looked at John with big green eyes.

"Of course he is, Ace.." John said with a smile and ruffled Dean's hair. "Mrs. Crane is taking good care of him."

But as they reached the front door the smile that had been on John's face immediately dissolved. The sound of Sammy's wails could be heard through the door, and John spent no time knocking before storming inside.

"Sam!" John shouted and rushed towards the sound of Sammy's wails until he found Mrs. Crane in the kitchen, trying to sooth the crying baby.

"Shh.. There, there.." Mrs. Crane shushed and bounced Sam up and down on her hip.

She looked up in surprise when John entered the kitchen with Dean in tow.

"Oh, Mr. Richards.." Mrs. Crane said, which was the alias John had used this time.

"What happened?" John asked and picked up his baby boy before rocking Sammy back and forth while shushing him.

"I'm afraid he had a little disagreement with Mr. Toto.." Mrs. Crane said with regret and that was when John noticed some angry red marks on Sam's small arm.

"The cat scratched him?" John asked and Mrs. Crane nodded.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I was just making some tea and had put Sam down on the floor to play with the teddy.. The next thing I know, he started crying and Mr. Toto ran away from him. I'm really sorry Mr. Richards.." Mrs. Crane said in a sad voice.

"It's okay Mrs. Crane.." John said and tried to wipe the wetness off Sam's face as the boy kept on crying.

"It's not okay!" Dean suddenly exclaimed and John turned around to see the angry five year-old clench his hands into fists. "Mr. Toto is a bad kitty!"

"I'm sorry kid, but Mr. Toto didn't do it on purpose.." Mrs. Crane gently said.

"I don't care. I hate him.." Dean said with a scowl.

"Dean!" John gasped. "I want you to apologize to Mrs. Crane right now!"

Dean looked a little reluctantly between his dad and Mrs. Crane for a moment, before he obeyed his dad's order.

"I'm sorry.." Dean then muttered.

"It's okay Dean." Mrs. Crane smiled, but Dean didn't return it.

"Dean, go wait by the door." John said, clearly not amused by Dean's behavior. "I'm going to have a word with Mrs. Crane."

Dean turned around and walked out of the kitchen. When he reached the hall, he leaned back against the wall and bit his lower lip. He hadn't meant to be rude to Mrs. Crane and make his dad angry, but Dean had been so upset when he'd heard what had happened to his little brother. Sammy had been hurt and Dean hadn't been there to protect him, to comfort him. Dean angrily kicked at a ball of wool on the floor that he believed belonged to Mr. Toto before noticing a bushy tail sticking out from under a drawer nearby.

" _Mr._ _Toto.._ " Dean thought.

Dean peeked through the half-closed door leading towards the kitchen where his dad was talking to Mrs. Crane, before he made up his mind. In a few quick steps he'd reached the drawer and pulled the cat out before cradling it to his chest, hoping to keep it as quiet as possible. He then ran upstairs and picked the first door he came by before walking inside the room. The door turned out to lead to Mrs. Crane's bedroom and Dean wrinkled his nose when the smell of old lady reached his nostrils. He almost turned around just then, but Dean had a mission and he intended to finish what he started. Dean spotted a chair underneath the window which was exactly what he needed to reach the windowsill. Dean climbed the chair and opened the window - without letting go of the cat.

"This is for Sammy, you bad kitty.." Dean said and put Mr. Toto down on the roof, before closing the window again.

The cat mewled and scratched a bit on the window but Dean didn't care. The kitty had hurt his brother and no one gets away with that. Dean hurried back downstairs to the hall and not more than ten seconds later, John appeared with Sammy on his arm. Sam was still crying softly and had some tears stuck in his eyelashes. The moment he saw Dean, he reached out his arms for his big brother.

"De.." Sam sniffled while clenching and unclenching his hands as if he hoped the small action would bring him closer to his brother.

Dean reached out his arms too and John eased the youngest Winchester into Dean's waiting arms.

"It's okay Sammy.." Dean told his brother as Sam clenched Dean's shirt. "The bad kitty won't hurt you no more.."

It never ceased to amaze John how Dean with just a few words could comfort and calm Sam down completely. Sam stopped sniffling and nuzzled his face into Dean's neck and only moments later he was asleep. John decided he would punish Dean later and give the boy a little slack now that Sammy was asleep in his arms.

**_ SPN _**

Later that day the scratches on Sam's arm had been disinfected and bandaged, and the two Winchester brothers were playing on the floor when John's phone rang. It was Mrs. Crane calling to ask for help since her cat had ended up on the roof once again. How it had gotten up there Mrs. Crane had no idea about cause she hadn't let the cat out of the house. In fact, she had wondered the whole day where the cat had disappeared to, and Mrs. Crane had only noticed it being on the roof because she had had to take out the trash and had spotted the cat by a coincidence. John looked down at his boys, watched as Dean made faces to Sam which made the younger one giggle. John had no idea how he had done it, but he was sure Dean had something to do with the fate of Mr. Toto. John shook his head and even though he should probably punish Dean somehow, he couldn't help but feeling a little proud of his oldest son. No one hurt Dean Winchester's brother and got away with it.

 

**THE END**


End file.
